


Choice

by KyaKishinuma



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party - Fandom, Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, Death, F/M, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaKishinuma/pseuds/KyaKishinuma
Summary: "You wandered the halls, searching for someone, anyone. You called out your friends’ name until your mouth went dry. The hopelessness had dawned over you, gradually, and you didn’t have the strength to push it away. As your energy withered away, you could only grasp your name tag, the sole remaining memory of a former life you were certain you had lost.That’s when you met him.Yoshiki Kishinuma of Kisaragi Academy."Yoshiki and Reader travel Heavenly Host's halls together after an earthquake separates them from their classmates. However, when they are chased by Yoshikazu, Reader has a very difficult choice to make.There are two endings, depending on which choice you make!
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Choice

Heavenly Host Elementary School. A living grave swarming with wailing ghosts and infectious madness. An endless maze of agonizing tales etched onto bloody walls. A pitiless game of life or death, pitting friends against one another.

You had arrived here with the rest of your Byakudan High School class after performing the Sachiko Ever After charm. None of you could’ve ever anticipated the horrors that would ensue from the harmless friendship ritual. Yet now, here you were.

You had been able to join up with a group of your classmates, at first. You had trodden carefully through the haunted halls together, quick to understand the grotesque character of this corpse-littered graveyard. 

Despite the horrid scenery, you had felt somewhat safe within a group. Discussing with your friends lightened the crushing burden of being trapped here and made your aimless wandering feel a little less pointless. However, that sense of security was short-lived. An earthquake had suddenly seized Heavenly Host, catching you all off guard. Losing your balance, you saw one of your unfortunate classmates be squashed between a pillar that had fallen. You gave out a horrified screech at that before everything turned to a fuzzy shade of white, and you were whizzed to another dimension.

When you came to, you were alone. That realization had washed over you slowly, making you freeze up in shock. You were _alone._

You wandered the halls, searching for someone, anyone. You called out your friends’ names until your mouth went dry. The hopelessness had dawned over you, gradually, and you didn’t have the strength to push it away. As your energy withered away, you could only grasp your name tag, the sole remaining memory of a former life you were certain you had lost.

That’s when you met him.

Yoshiki Kishinuma of Kisaragi Academy. 

At first, in your undead-like trance, you had dismissed his unconscious form, mistaking it for another corpse. However, when you noticed the gentle rising and falling of his chest, a hesitant hope had swollen in your throat. Choking up as tears formed in your eyes, you had thrown yourself down next to him and started shaking him awake.

His cold, gray eyes had fluttered opened as he gave out a groan. When his gaze had focused on you, his brows furrowed. His short, bleached hair was clinging to his sweaty hair, and his uniform was stained with worrying red marks, but you had paid no attention to that. He was _alive._

And that is how you started your travels through the haunted school with Yoshiki.

“Why do you keep holding my hand like that?” 

The boy’s question snapped you out of your thoughts. You moved your gaze from the floor to Yoshiki, meeting his inquiring eyes.

“Oh… It makes me feel safe, I guess.” You shifted consciously, averting your gaze in embarrassment. “If it bothers you, I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s just…” The blonde scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. “No one has ever held my hand like this before. People are usually scared of me.”

“Does that bother you?” 

Yoshiki shrugged. “Not really. …You can hold my hand if you want. Making you feel safe feels like it compensates for how I couldn’t protect someone else.” He shyly tugged at the bangs falling over his forehead.

Interest sparked within you at his words. Yoshiki didn’t speak much of the people he had arrived here with. “Were you two separated?” 

He nodded solemnly, earning a sad smile from you. You were all too familiar with that feeling. “Yeah. There was this earthquake, and then you were there when I woke up.” 

He furrowed his brows as he went deadly quiet, betraying his worry for his friend’s safety. You squeezed his hand gently, hoping to comfort him a bit. “Hey. We’ll find them.”

Yoshiki moved his gaze back over to you, observing you momentarily before giving off an uncertain smile. He nodded weakly.

You two walked for God knows how long. You had lost the notion of time, at this point. All you knew was you had long been tired, thirsty and afraid. But having someone by your side, even if it was a stranger, managed to keep your brain in check. Hearing Yoshiki say your name helped you stay anchored within reality and within who you were, too. It gave meaning to all you had left, your identity.

Unfortunately, you two never stumbled across anyone else. Well, anyone who was still alive, anyway. When you had found a corpse with its head split in two, Yoshiki had had to drag your gagging form away, using his body to shield you from the nauseating view and smell.

If only you had been able to control yourself. You could’ve been able to identify the freshness of the corpse, and the nearby presence of its killer. 

Yoshiki and you had been taking a break, sitting against a wall when the floor suddenly started trembling. And it wasn’t from an earthquake this time. No, these were approaching footsteps. You could tell from the steady _thud, thud, thud_ that shook the shattered classroom windows. 

Yoshiki, who had been standing guard, sat up abruptly, quick to search for a threat. Stirred from your restless sleep by the noise, you shifted, earning his attention. You two shared a mutual glance. Could it be someone else?

“Come on.” The boy swiftly got to his feet, turning to hold a hand out for you. “We need to go.”

You chose to trust his instincts, letting yourself be helped up. The male cast a last glance around you before setting off in a direction, with you following suit.

The heavy footsteps continued, _thud, thud, thud_. The air seemed to thicken with every breath you took, suffocating you. In your exhaustion, your feet dragged like boulders. But you kept going, determined to keep up with Yoshiki. 

Yet, the further you ran, the closer the footsteps seemed to get, no matter which direction you fled in. Panic rose in your throat. You felt yourself beginning to choke. Tears were brimming at your eyes when you were forced to stop, cornered by an invisible enemy. Was this the end for you?

“Goddamnit!” Yoshiki, clearly shaken by the same realization, gave out a shout. He spun to punch the nearest wall with a growl. “Why can’t we lose them!?”

You bit your lip at his burst of frustration, reaching out to calm him down, only for your hand to freeze mid-air.

There he was. A monstrous, lumbering man, shaking the school with every step he took. His clothes were torn and caked in blood, and his eyes shone an evil red. 

Most importantly, he dragged a huge hammer across the floor. The low screech caused by the friction racked your poor nerves, but not quite as much as the tool’s bloody surface did.

This man had killed the student Yoshiki and you had seen earlier.

“Yoshiki.” Your voice was hoarse. “Yoshiki, look.”

The blonde followed your gaze, only to mutter a curse through gritted teeth as he identified the incoming killer. Grabbing your hand, he pulled your limp form along as he dashed down a nearby staircase. 

You snapped out of your shocked trance when you two reached the next floor, only for a new wave of paralyzing fear to crash over you. 

You had unintentionally doomed yourselves. The ground between the bottom of the staircase and the rest of this floor was missing, giving way to a gaping hole. It was far too wide for Yoshiki and you to jump across. 

And the madman was coming. The building quivered beneath his mighty weight as he drew closer and closer, smashing the stairs beneath his torn boots. There was nowhere left to go.

You instinctively hid against Yoshiki’s uniform, biting your lip to contain your fear. It was over. Hoping you’d make it out of here alive had been so foolish for you. After seeing all of those dead students in the hallways, what had made you believe your fate would be any different from theirs?

“(Y/N).” Yoshiki’s voice was shaky, yet firm. He was scared too. “(Y/N), listen to me. I’ll hold him off. I want you to run and get the hell out of here, you hear me? Save yourself!”

“What!?” You pulled away from him, staring at him with wide eyes. “No, Yoshiki, you can’t! You’ll get yourself killed!”

“What other choice do I have?!” The male yelled, balling his hands into fists. He struggled to control his trembling as he argued, “(Y/N), you’re a good person. You have a life to go back to, that you _have_ to get back to! I don’t have anything left. So go!”

_Thud, thud, thud._

“What makes you think my life is worth more than yours, Yoshiki!?” Tears were streaming down your face, but you didn’t care. You couldn’t let him do this. You pressed on, “You can’t die for me! I couldn’t live with myself if you did!”

“Nobody cares about me, (Y/N),” muttered the Kisaragi student through gritted teeth, suddenly quiet. A resigned aura fell over him as he paused. It made him look beaten. It didn’t suit his stubborn self at all. “I’m just a heartless bastard. Everyone says so.”

“You’re wrong.” Your whisper was weak, but your glare was firm. “If you were so heartless, you wouldn’t sacrifice yourself to save me, or to save Shinozaki.”

His gray eyes flew open at your words. Whipping his gaze back to you, he stared, shocked into silence at the name you had uttered.

You had never met this Shinozaki girl. However, back when you were traveling with your classmates, you had heard echoes of Yoshiki’s adventures with her across the dimensions. You had heard how selflessly he shielded her from Heavenly Host’s dangers, you had heard his awkward attempts to calm her hyperventilating.

You had seen his heart of gold through his tough act. 

“Yoshiki, you’re a good guy. And even before I met you, I’ve liked you as a person. So please.” You met his eyes pleadingly. “Please, don’t throw your life away like this.”

_THUD, THUD, THUD._

The blonde observed you intently for a few moments, focused on you and you only despite the approaching murderer. There was something glittering in his gray eyes that you couldn’t identify. They weren’t as cold and quiet as they usually were. Rather, there was a storm of emotions raging within them, glossing them over with tears.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

He turned away from you to face the monstrous man. And, by the time you reached out to stop him, it was too late.

He charged with a ragged cry, tackling the killer. And all you could do was watch on in terror as he gambled his life for yours, a life you couldn’t take back, you realized, without him by your side.

**WHAT DO YOU DO?**

**ESCAPE - GO TO _ENDING 1_ (CHAPTER 2)  
HELP YOSHIKI - GO TO _ENDING 2_ (CHAPTER 3)**


	2. Ending 1

**_ENDING 1:_ YOU CHOOSE TO ESCAPE.**

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

Yoshiki turned away from you, to face the monstrous man. And, by the time you reached out to stop him, it was too late.

He charged with a ragged cry, tackling the killer. And all you could do was watch on in terror as he gambled his life for yours, a life you couldn’t take back, you realized, without him by your side.

And that is what pushed you to suddenly change your course of action, turning away from the stairs to instead face the killer.

Yoshiki had started to be overwhelmed by the size difference between the monstrous man and he. However, with your added strength, which tipped the odds to be in your favour, your friend was able to push the killer back. Confused at this feat, the blonde looked over to you, only to give you a disapproving glare. “(Y/N), no! I told you to get away from here!”

“Not without you, Yoshiki! I can’t!” Your biting voice allowed no retort, making him shut up. Although he did give out a muttered curse. “Listen! If we can get behind him, we can push him into the hole!”

“You’re crazy!” Despite his insult, Yoshiki’s eyes lit up. He furrowed his brows, going over your options quickly before settling for your idea. “Screw it! On the count of three, we go behind him!” You nodded. “All right. One… Two… Three!!”

The two of you abandoned your posts, slipping past the man from either side to pull up behind him. However, gifted with sudden speed, the monster swung his mighty hammer, just barely missing your head. Instead, the tool smashed into your shoulder, making you fall forward with a surprised cry. The instantaneous, searing pain in your side confirmed his strike had had its intended effect, crushing your bones.

“(Y/N)!” Yoshiki hurried over to you, struggling to drag you to your feet. “(Y/N), come on! Help me out!”

The distress in his steely eyes flared something within you. It lit up a raw, burning passion that made your blood and veins catch on fire.

You would _not_ die here. Not today. You were going to fight this sick bastard, and you were going to survive.

You gritted your teeth to resist against the pain that radiated from your shoulder, nodding at Yoshiki determinately before taking your position behind the killer.

By the time the man came to understand your intention, it was too late. He gave off long, animalistic moans as he struggled against your pushing. Yet, he was unable to fight against your combined strength, being forced closer and closer to the edge of the hole.

“ _Fuck you!!_ ” Shouted Yoshiki before giving a firm kick in the killer’s back, making him topple over. And, with a last, distressed moan, the man fell into the emptiness of the pit, his landing resonating through the school a few moments later.

Relief washed over you as you closed your eyes. Yoshiki and you were alive. However, that realization cut off your surge of adrenaline, and you suddenly collapsed, your body no longer willing to stand.

“(Y/N)!” At your sudden fall, Yoshiki snapped his head back to you, kneeling down to your level. He gently helped you sit up, resting a worried hand upon yours. “Are you all right?”

Holding your damaged shoulder, you managed a weak smile. “I’m fine.”

The boy gave a long, quiet sigh at this, his body relaxing. And then, for the first time since you had met him, he returned your smile. “You saved me.”

The new sight made your chest glow warmly. And suddenly, you were so glad you had put your life on the line for this boy, who had been a stranger to you mere days ago. “Yeah, I did. Because I want us to get out of here, together. Got that?”

The boy chuckled, nodding firmly. “Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this ending? Didn't expect it, did you? ;)  
> Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any feedback to help improve my writing, please leave a comment!


	3. Ending 2

**_ENDING 2_ : YOU CHOOSE TO HELP YOSHIKI.**

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

Yoshiki turned away from you to face the monstrous man. And, by the time you reached out to stop him, it was too late.

He charged with a ragged cry, tackling the killer. And all you could do was watch on in terror as he gambled his life for yours, a life you couldn’t take back, you realized, without him by your side.

The man was knocked back by the force of Yoshiki’s attack, groaning angrily. Your eyes widened at this. Maybe… Maybe you two had a chance to fight back. Maybe things didn’t have to end this way. Yoshiki and you could both make it out alive if…

“Yoshiki!” You screamed over the monster’s disgruntled moaning. “I have an idea!”

“I’m kinda busy here!” The male’s snappy response was cut off as he grunted, struggling to hold his opponent back. 

“Knock him over! We can escape while he’s getting up!”

Yoshiki didn’t answer at first, busy wrestling the man twice his size. He was handling the fight quite well, but he wouldn’t be able to hold up much longer. After a few moments, he yelled back, “Okay, let’s do it! On the count of three, we get the hell out of here! One… Two… Three!”

The blonde gave out a shout as he fueled his red-hot anger into the deciding blow, boldly slamming his body into the killer. The attack had its intended effect: with a low groan, the massive beast toppled over, his hands gripping at the air aimlessly, before he crashed with a loud _thonk_. This was your chance. “Come on!” You scrambled past the man and up the stairs, Yoshiki taking up the rear.

You determinately pushed forward, ignoring your shins’ burning. You could do it. You could survive. Just a little further, and you two could find someplace safe to hide—

“ _Fuck!_ ”

You spun back at Yoshiki’s anguished cry. Panic seized you when you noticed the killer had grasped Yoshiki’s leg. Despite the boy’s furious flailing, the man, from his spot on the ground, was steadily pulling him down. 

And he held his hammer in his free hand.

Your heart stopped when you realized what that meant.

“Yoshiki, _NO—”_

_Splat._

You twitched as your friend’s blood flew, leaving warm droplets on your cheek. 

The man had swung his hammer into the side of the boy’s head, smashing it open. And now, his body bled on the floor tiles, unmoving.

You had been so close. So, so _close._

Your legs grew dangerously weak beneath you as you stared blankly at Yoshiki’s face. At his closed eyes, at his slight frown. He almost seemed at peace.

This was all your fault.

You hadn’t even noticed the tears blurring your vision. All you could see was red. Red on the man’s clothes. Red on the hammer. Red on the walls. Red on the floor.

Red on your dead friend.

The killer got up, slowly, and moaned his usual sad moan. 

Your body, on its own accord, turned and left. 

You ran. You ran to save yourself, to find someplace to hide. You ran to keep living.

Although you had already died. You had died back there with Yoshiki. Your spirit was long gone. Your eyes were blank and unseeing as you ran away.

This was all your fault.

_All your fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending! Start over! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first work I've written in almost a year, so this might be a little rusty. If you have any feedback to help me improve my writing, feel free to share in the comments! You can also comment the choice you made!


End file.
